La magia de tu amor minific
by demonyc
Summary: Un príncipe, una malvada bruja, una reina en peligro de muerte ¿Será suficiente un corazón bondadoso para salvarlos a todos? Una historia llena de valor y enseñanza.


La magia de tu amor

Nota importante: Los personajes aquí descritos pertenecen a **Kyoko Mitzuki / Yumiko Igarashi**.

Esta historia es una adaptación del cuento .- **Decide ser quien eres** , del doctor y escritor, **Jorge Bucay, a quien admiro y respeto profundamente.**

 **Está escrita sin fines de lucro**.

Corría el año de 1641, en aquella época existía un reino llamado Lakewood que era gobernado exitosamente por la reina Elroy y su hijo el príncipe William, en el castillo también vivía el consejero real Cid George y tres jóvenes y valientes paladines de nombre Alistear, Archivald y Anthony, aquellos eran tiempos de hechicería y criaturas míticas, así como también de conquistas, pero pese a eso en el reino se gozaba de una infinitita armonía, hasta que un día la reina enfermo gravemente, esto tenía al príncipe muy preocupado, así que hizo traer a los mejores médicos de la región para que la curaran, pero ninguno pudo diagnosticar el terrible mal que aquejaba a la reina, así pasaron dos largas semanas hasta que un día definitivamente la reina quedo postrada en cama sin querer probar alimento, una mañana mientras los sirvientes aseaban la habitación, el príncipe quien estaba sentado al lado de la reina escucho a uno de ellos decir –

\- Pobre de la reina, morirá.

El joven y apuesto príncipe de inmediato se puso de pie y tomando al sirviente por las ropas le dijo –

\- Nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca vuelvas a decir que la reina morirá, ella va a vivir muchos años más, pronto se recuperará, solo necesitamos encontrar un mejor médico - menciono furioso el joven príncipe sin importarle la presencia del doctor que la estaba atendiendo en esos momentos.

Habiendo dicho esto, salió de la habitación para ir en busca de otro médico, pero se topo con el consejero real, quien al verlo tan alterado le preguntó –

\- ¿A dónde va con tanta premura mi señor?

\- A buscar personalmente al mejor de los médicos para que cure a mi madre

\- Príncipe William… la reina no está enferma

\- ¿Entonces qué crees que le sucede a mi madre?

\- Ella… esta embrujada – respondió Cid George acongojado.

Escuchar hablar de magia y seres sobrenaturales en aquellos tiempos era tan lógico y natural como escuchar el silbar del viento, sin embargo a pesar de esto el príncipe William pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué dices eso maldición?

A lo que Cid George contestó –

\- Tengo muchos años príncipe William en los que he visto a muchos hombres y mujeres en esta situación y solo uno ha logrado sobrevivir

\- Entonces eso quiere decir que hay una esperanza, dime ¿como lo hizo la persona que logro escapar de la muerte?

\- Pues verá mi señor, se trata de conseguir un brujo más poderoso que quien realizó el conjuro, porque si eso no se hace, el hechizado muere

\- ¿Entonces que estamos esperando? Seguramente en el reino debe de haber un hechicero que pueda deshacer el conjuro

\- Así es mi señor pero …

\- ¿Qué sucede Cid George? ¿Crees que no quiera venir? le ofreceré lo que sea para que venga y deshaga el conjuro que le han hecho a mi madre

\- No creo que sea una buena idea

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque esa hechicera es Esteno, la hermana de Medusa

\- ¿Y cómo es posible que una de las tres gorgonas viva en el reino?

\- Ella por muchos años se hizo pasar por una bella damisela de nombre Elisa, hasta que su madre la descubrió y la echó

\- ¿Y cuando sucedió esto?

\- ¿Recuerda usted el baile de hace dos meses?

\- Sí, mi madre insistió en organizar otra de sus fiestas para ver si esta vez lograba que me interesara en alguna joven princesa

\- Pues ese día también se presento Esteno, solo que con la apariencia de la hermosa damisela que le acabo de mencionar, esta le exigió a la reina que anunciara delante de todos que usted la desposaría, pero hubo algo que alertó a la reina y se negó, entonces Esteno la miró furiosa y le dijo .- Te arrepentirás de no haberme obedecido, tú y tu reino desaparecerán para siempre

\- Entonces ese malvado ser es quien tiene a mi madre postrada en cama

\- Así es príncipe William

\- Tengo que encontrar un mago mucho más poderoso que ella

\- Mi señor… solo hay dos personas lo suficientemente poderosas para deshacer el conjuro

\- Dime sus nombres

\- Uno de ellos es Merlín, seguro que ha escuchado hablar de él

\- Desde luego, ahora mismo partiré y lo traeré conmigo

\- Tardaría más de dos semana en volver con él y la reina no resistirá tanto tiempo

\- Entonces dime, ¿Quién es la otra persona?

Cid George movió negativamente la cabeza para luego decir –

\- La otra persona es la bruja de azúcar

\- ¿La bruja de azúcar? Nunca había escuchado hablar de ella, ¿en donde la puedo encontrar?

\- Vive en una cueva pasando la montaña negra, pero es una mujer llena de odio y cuenta la gente que es tan siniestra y peligrosa como las gorgonas

\- Pues su nombre no suena nada aterrador – respondió el príncipe valientemente .- Iré por ella y le pediré que deshaga el conjuro que tiene a mi madre postrada en cama y al borde de la muerte

\- Mi señor realmente es usted muy valiente, pero dudo que ella quiera venir

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque hace algunos años la reina la echó

\- ¿Acaso hizo algo malo?

\- Nada que yo sepa, pero la gente comenzó a decir que se trataba de Euríale, así que la reina para tranquilidad de la gente ordenó a los guardias que la echaran para siempre del reino

\- Pues no me importa, la traeré

\- Pero mi señor, en el reino se dice que ella es realmente mala, que es peor que Medusa y que Esteno, muchos cuentan que puede convertir al más bravo de los guerreros en su más humilde esclavo con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos, también se dice que al estar cerca de ella la sangre se congela y que hierve a la gente en aceite para luego comerse su corazón.

Luego de algunos segundos el príncipe menciono.- Pues eso no me importa y si el precio para salvar a mi madre es mi propia vida con gusto lo pagaré.

Entonces sin pensarlo más, el príncipe calzo su brillante armadura, montó el más veloz de los caballos y emprendió el viaje hacia la montaña negra, Cid George y los tres paladines se despidieron de él deseándole la mejor de las suertes, apenas cruzo el río, el príncipe notó como densas nubes parecían estar ancladas al pie de la montaña, cuando llego a la cueva, la noche parecía haber caído en pleno día, los relámpagos poco iluminaban el escabroso lugar, apenas desmontó y camino hacia el agujero en la piedra, pudo sentir el frío sobrenatural y el olor fétido que emanaban de la cueva, sólo por un momento se preguntó si había sido una buena idea haber ido hasta ahí, pero su madre estaba en peligro de muerte, así que el príncipe resistió y siguió avanzando, sus pasos se podían escuchar en aquel lugar encharcado, de vez en cuando el aleteo de un cuervo le obligaba a cubrirse el rostro, después de algunos minutos de estar avanzando en el túnel, vio asombrado como frente a él se abría una enorme caverna que apenas alumbraban cientos de velas amarillentas, en el centro revolviendo una olla humeante estaba la bruja, ella a diferencia de Esteno tenía un aspecto horrible, era la típica bruja de cuento, así tal cual se la había descrito su abuela en aquellos cuentos de terror que le leía cuando niño y le desvelaban fantaseando en la lucha contra el mal cuando tuviera la edad suficiente, ahí estaba ella encorvada, vestida de negro con la manos largas y huesudas, terminadas en larguísimas uñas que parecían garras, tenía la nariz ganchuda, el mentón prominente y le miraba con tal fiereza que por un momento le hizo sentir escalofríos, ella al observarlo le dijo –

\- No deberías de estar aquí, ¿es que acaso no sabes que te puedo convertir en un sapo o en algo peor?

\- Sí lo sé, pero no me importa, he venido hasta aquí para pedirte que cures a mi madre

\- ¿Y quién es tu madre? – interrogo la bruja con marcada indiferencia

\- Es Lady Elroy… del reino de Lakewood

\- Jajajajaja así que la poderosa y orgullosa reina Elroy esta embrujada, y a pesar de que no he sido yo quien ha hecho el conjuro, no hay nada que tú puedas hacer para evitar que muera

\- Pero me dijeron que tú eras más poderosa que quien realizó el conjuro, que tú podrías salvarla – argumentó el príncipe

\- ¿Y por qué crees que iba yo a querer hacer tal cosa? - Interrogó la bruja con resentimiento sin dejar de recordar el día en que la reina la había mandado desterrar de Lakewood

\- Porque estoy dispuesto a darte lo que pidas, te juro que me ocuparé personalmente de que se te pague todo lo que exijas.

La bruja observó cuidadosamente al príncipe, jamás imaginó tenerlo tan cerca y mucho menos diciéndole que estaba dispuesto a pagar lo que fuera con tal de que lo acompañara al reino de Lakewood, aquel lugar donde había sido tan cruelmente despreciada, fue entonces que se le acerco un poco y se dio cuenta que aún a la luz de las velas, el príncipe era un hombre increíblemente apuesto y fuerte, así que viéndolo de reojo una vez más le dijo –

\- Mi precio es este, si logro curar a la reina quiero que te cases conmigo.

El príncipe al escuchar semejante petición se estremeció, no podía concebir la idea de pasar el resto de sus días con una bruja, pero estaba de por medio la vida de su madre, el reino de Lakewood, así que con seguridad respondió –

\- Así se hará, te doy mi palabra como caballero y príncipe de Lakewood, que si logras deshacer el conjuro que tiene a mi madre al borde de la muerte, te desposare, te pido por favor que partamos ahora mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Entonces la bruja tomo una bolsa de cuero donde puso algunos polvos, ramas y demás brebajes, luego se dirigió al exterior seguida del príncipe, al estar afuera el joven acercó su caballo y con el cuidado de quien trata a una reina, ayudó a la bruja a subir, él monto a su vez y empezó a galopar hacia el castillo, finalmente llegaron y el príncipe gritó –

\- Bajen el puente.

Los guardias asombrados y temerosos se resistieron, no podían creer que el príncipe fuera acompañado por la bruja de azúcar o como muchos le conocían Euríale, entonces volvió a ordenar –

\- He dicho que bajen el puente, necesitamos entrar

\- Pero señor…

Segundos después se asomó Cid George seguido por los tres paladines quienes se quedaron de una pieza al ver que el príncipe iba en compañía de la bruja, entonces Cid George dijo –

\- Ya escucharon al príncipe William, bajen el puente

\- Pero…

\- Bajen el puente.

Como los guardias no se movían, los tres paladines comenzaron no sin cierta resistencia a bajar el puente, en cuanto entraron el príncipe se dio cuenta de que los guardias les tenían franqueados, pero eso poco le importó, el siguió galopando al lado de la bruja, comprendía perfectamente porque los guardias se estaban comportando así, también notó como la gente que estaba alrededor se comenzó a apartar y a rumorar temerosa de ellos, pero él príncipe no se detuvo hasta llegar a las puertas del castillo, desmontó su caballo y vio como la bruja le observaba un poco extrañada, haciendo caso omiso a aquella mirada, el príncipe se apuro a darle el brazo para ayudarle a bajar, ella algo sorprendida le pregunto –

\- ¿Por qué me tratas así?

\- Porque si vas a ser mi esposa, es necesario que empieces a ser tratada como tal.

Ella al escuchar su respuesta le dirigió una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica, al joven príncipe le parecía que la bruja era verdaderamente un personaje bastante extraño, porque antes de ayudarle a bajar del caballo le pareció ver por un breve instante algo muy parecido a la ternura, pero no podía ser, tal vez solo fue su imaginación, luego de algunos segundos le ofreció caballeroso su brazo para que ella se apoyara y así poder entrar al castillo, no se detuvieron hasta entrar en la habitación de la reina, el príncipe se pudo dar cuenta de que su madre había empeorado, pues su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y había adelgazado notablemente, entonces ordenó a los que se encontraban en la habitación que salieran, pero el médico de la reina pidió permanecer, el príncipe accedió, fue entonces que la bruja se acerco a la reina, la olió y dijo algunas palabras extrañas, de su bolso de cuero saco algunos de los ingredientes que llevaba y comenzó a mezclarlos, cuando el brebaje estuvo listo se acerco a la reina para dárselo a beber, pero el médico de inmediato le tomo la mano con dureza y le dijo –

\- No no, yo soy el médico de la reina y no confió en brujerías, fuera de…

Y seguramente habría terminado diciendo.- de este castillo.- Pero el príncipe tenía su espada en el cuello de éste y le miraba furioso mientras decía -

\- No toques a esa mujer, el que se va eres tú.

El médico al verlo tan furioso huyo despavorido, luego de esto la bruja acercó la botella a los labios de la reina y dejo caer el contenido en su boca, el príncipe preguntó –

\- ¿Y ahora?

\- Ahora hay que esperar.

El príncipe se quitó la capa y preparo con ella un pequeño lecho a los pies de la reina para que la bruja durmiera cómodamente, él se quedaría en la puerta de acceso cuidando de ambas, la noche fue larga, pero a la mañana siguiente después de muchos días la reina despertó y dijo –

\- Comida, tengo mucha hambre

\- Buenos días madre – Saludó el príncipe mientras hacía sonar la campanilla para llamar a la servidumbre

\- Mi querido hijo, tengo tanta hambre que pareciera que no he comido en semanas

\- No has comido en semanas madre.

En eso a los pies de la cama apareció la figura de la bruja de azúcar, la sonrisa de la reina desapareció y fue reemplazada por un gesto de desagrado, entonces pensando que se trataba seguramente de una alucinación cerro lo ojos y se los restregó, luego se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la bruja estaba ahí, justo en su habitación y con marcado desprecio le dijo –

\- Te dije que no quería verte más por el reino de Lakewood, y ahora te atreves a entrar en mi habitación, ¡fuera de aquí!

\- Perdona madre, pero debes saber que si la echas, me estas echando a mi también, es tu privilegio, pero si se va ella, me voy yo

\- ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? ¿Es que acaso te has vuelto loco? ¿A dónde irías con este monstruo infame?

\- Ten cuidado madre en cómo te diriges a ella, pues estas hablando de mi futura esposa

\- ¿Queeee? No puedes estar hablando en serio, yo que muchas veces he organizado las mejores fiestas para presentarte a las más bellas y jóvenes princesas de los alrededores y ahora me vienes a decir que vas a casarte con ella

\- La bruja se arreglo burlonamente el cabello y le dijo –

\- Es el precio que él ha pagado para que yo te curara

\- ¡NO! me opongo a semejante locura, prefiero mil veces morir antes que ver a mi amado hijo casado contigo

\- Ya nada puedes hacer madre, todo está hecho

\- Pues entonces te lo prohíbo William – ordeno con firmeza la reina

\- Perdóname madre, pero existe una cosa más importante que una orden tuya

\- ¿Y que puede ser más importante que una orden mía?

\- Mi palabra, hice un juramento y lo voy a cumplir, pues si tú te murieses mañana habría dos eventos.

La reina comprendió que no podía hacer nada para proteger a su hijo de aquel juramento y resignada dijo –

\- Nunca podre pagarte lo que acabas de hacer por mí hijo, eres mucho más noble de lo que pensaba.

La reina tomó la mano de su hijo y le preguntó –

\- Ahora dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Me gustaría que me permitieras casar en la capilla del castillo y desde luego que estuvieras presente

\- Así será hijo.

A la mañana siguiente el sacerdote caso a la pareja solo con la presencia de la reina, cid George y los tres paladines, al terminar la ceremonia Lady Elroy se acerco al príncipe para darle su bendición y un pergamino donde le entregaba a la pareja los terrenos al otro lado del rio donde había una enorme y hermosa cabaña, cuando salieron de la capilla, la plaza central estaba inusualmente sola, nadie quería festejar, se rumoraba que el príncipe había sido hechizado junto con la reina y que aquello sería el fin del reino de Lakewood.

El príncipe ayudo a la que ahora era su esposa a subir al elegante carruaje y luego condujo por los anchos caminos en dirección al rio para llegar a la cabaña donde vivirían, cuando llegaron detuvo el carruaje, bajo presuroso y tomando amorosamente por la cintura a su esposa, le ayudo a bajar para luego decirle –

\- Esta es tu nueva casa, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo no tardo, en cuanto guarde los caballos regreso.

El príncipe se demoró un poco más de lo que había previsto, pues se quedó contemplando la puesta de sol hasta que la línea roja termino por desaparecer en el horizonte, entonces tomo aire y se dispuso a entrar a la cabaña, el fuego estaba encendido y frente a él una figura desconocida estaba de pie de espaldas a la puerta, la silueta de una mujer vestida en gasa blanca semitransparente que dejaba adivinar las curvas de un cuerpo cuidado y atractivo, el príncipe miró a su alrededor buscando a la mujer que hacia tan solo unos minutos había entrado en la cabaña, al no encontrarla pregunto –

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

La mujer lentamente se volvió, él al mirarla de inmediato sintió como su corazón latió con fuerza, aquella era la más hermosa mujer que hubiese visto jamás, era de estatura mediana, ojos verdes, largos y rizados cabellos rubios, tenía un rostro sensual y tierno a la vez, el príncipe pensó que si otras hubiesen sido las circunstancias sin duda alguna se habría enamorado de aquella mujer.

\- ¿Dónde está mi esposa? – volvió a preguntar pero ahora en un tono más enérgico.

La mujer se acerco más a él y en tono suave le dijo –

\- Tu esposa, mi querido William soy yo

\- No me engañas, yo sé con quién me casé y mi esposa no se parece a ti en lo más mínimo

\- Has sido tan bueno y gentil conmigo… aunque sentías que aborrecías mi aspecto, me has defendido y respetado, me has tratado como nadie que te creo merecedor de esta sorpresa ¿sabes? la mitad del tiempo que estemos juntos tendré este aspecto que vez y la otra mitad del tiempo el aspecto con el que me conociste.

Luego hizo una pausa y cruzo su mirada con la del príncipe y le dijo –

\- Y como ahora eres mi esposo, mi amado y maravilloso esposo es tu privilegio tomar esta decisión ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Quieres que sea esta de día y la otra de noche? ¿o quieres que sea esta de noche y la otra de día?

Dentro del corazón del príncipe el tiempo se detuvo, aquello parecía un verdadero regalo del cielo, él que se había casado resignado a su destino por amor y lealtad a su madre, ahí estaba ahora pudiendo elegir su futura vida, ¿debía pedirle a su esposa que fuera hermosa de día para pasearse ufanamente en el reino siendo la envidia de todos y padecer las noches de silencio y soledad que le esperaban al lado de la bruja? o debía tolerar las burlas y desprecios cuando le vieran al lado de la bruja y consolarse sabiendo que por las noches tendría el placer celestial de la compañía de aquella hermosa mujer de la cual ya se había enamorado.

Aquel noble caballero pensó y pensó, hasta que luego de un buen rato levantó la cabeza dijo –

\- Ya que eres mi esposa, mi amada y elegida esposa, te pido que seas la que tú quieras ser en cada momento de cada día.

Instantes después una suave melodía se escucho dentro de la cabaña mientras un velo de luces de colores envolvía la silueta de la hermosa mujer, el príncipe observo asombrado aquel maravilloso espectáculo, después de algunos minutos la música y las luces cesaron, entonces ella tomando la mano del que ahora era su esposo le dijo –

\- William, he decidido ser nuevamente el amor, la pureza, la sinceridad, la fidelidad, la alegría y la fortaleza.

El príncipe sonrío satisfecho y le dio un tenue beso en los labios, ella correspondió y luego mencionó –

\- Yo no soy una bruja, en realidad soy una ninfa, mi nombre es Candice, y mis padres son Zeus y Dione, sé que quizás te estarás preguntando porque hasta hace poco mi aspecto era de lo más desagradable ¿cierto?

\- No quiero sonar descortés, pero en realidad si me lo estoy preguntando – respondió un poco apenado el príncipe

\- Ahora mismo sabrás como sucedieron las cosas, verás, cuando me hice mayor mi padre me mando a cuidar de estos bosques, no lo obedecí del todo, pues preferí vivir en el reino de Lakewood, diariamente iba a la montaña púrpura, donde me perdía por horas pues me encantaba juguetear en el rio y convivir con los animales, hasta que un día sin darme cuenta un hombre que también vivía en el reino me siguió y quiso hacerme daño, entonces para defenderme utilice magia y me trasforme en la bruja de azúcar, obviamente él hombre huyo bastante asustado, cuando quise volver a ser de nuevo ninfa, escuche un fuerte trueno y luego vi a mi padre frente a mí quien con voz potente me dijo –

\- Has ignorado mis órdenes, te dije que cuidaras de los bosques y en vez de eso te fuiste a vivir a un reino de mortales, te prohibí que utilizaras magia y también lo ignoraste

\- Pero padre yo estaba asustada, tú viste que ese mortal quería dañarme, por eso utilice la magia

\- Yo te iba proteger, ese hombre jamás te hubiera dañado

\- Tú estabas tardando padre

\- Basta Candice, ahora escucha, desde hoy tus sentimientos se comenzarán a reflejar en tú apariencia.

El príncipe tenía a Candice tomada de la mano y con la mirada le insto a continuar, ella aspiro profundo y continuó con el relato.

\- En aquel momento con la ayuda de mi padre volví a recuperar mi apariencia, así que regrese feliz al reino, la verdad es que en aquel momento no comprendí del todo lo que mi padre me quiso decir, hasta que con los días noté que la gente del reino se alejaba de mi, aquel hombre dijo que yo era una bruja malvada que lo había querido asesinar, luego surgieron otros rumores donde decían que yo era Euríale, la otra hermana de medusa, sin quererlo fui acumulando odio y recelo por todos los que me despreciaban, luego la reina mando que me echaran sin ni siquiera darme la oportunidad de defenderme, así que mi odio creció aún más, me refugie en la montaña púrpura, pero con el paso del tiempo me volví una mujer llena de rencor, hasta que me transforme totalmente en aquella bruja que conociste, así como también aquella hermosa montaña púrpura se transformo en la montaña negra, dejé que los rumores se hicieran cada vez más grandes, total ya mi apariencia era la de un ser malvado y siniestro, ¿Quién se interesaría en el ser tan horrible en que me había transformado? Pero tú, mi valiente y buen esposo, además de darme la libertad de elegir, con tu amor me has hecho entender que yo y solo yo, puedo decidir quién quiero ser.

FIN

 **Epilogo**

Se dice que la montaña negra volvió a ser de nuevo la montaña púrpura, donde animales de todas especies se instalaron, y que aquel cuervo que revoloteaba alrededor del príncipe William en aquella tenebrosa cueva, era en realidad un hermoso colibrí que al momento en que la ninfa Candice se transformo él también se vio liberado.

Espero que les haya gustado esta adaptación.

Con mucho cariño su amiga Demonyc.


End file.
